medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Medarot (video game)
Medarot (メダロット) is the first game in the Medabots video game series and was originally released for the Nintendo Game Boy in 1997. The game later had two rereleases with some changes and improvements, the first in 1999 as Medarot Perfect Edition (メダロット パーフェクトエディション) for the Bandai WonderSwan handheld console, and the second in 2004 as Shingata Medarot (真型メダロット, roughly "Real Type Medarot") for the Game Boy Advance. They were all released in Kabuto and Kuwagata versions. Story The game follows Hikaru Agata in his early teens. One day when Hikaru takes his dog, Bonaparte, for a walk in the park, the dog scares off a member of the Roborobo Gang who drops a Medal in the process. Hikaru picks up the medal, but when he goes to turn it in at the local Select office, is told he can keep it. Hikaru receieves a Tinpet and set of Parts from his father, which then becomes his first Medabot. Over the course of the game, Hikaru fights numerous member of the Roborobo Gang causing trouble around the town, including one using a fake shark to scare beachgoers away. In response, the Roborobo Gang executes increasingly underhanded and dramatic plots againt Hikaru in hopes of forcefully getting the Medal back from him. Towards the end of the game, the secret origins of Hikaru's Medal are revealed and the mysterious alien race is introduced. As the result of a foolish blunder by a member of the Roborobo Gang, Hikaru is able to uncover the identity of their leader who is in fact, also the head of the Select group. Hikaru publicly confronts, exposes and fights him at the tournament. In a last ditch effort to force Hikaru's hand, the head of the Select/Roborobo groups barricades himself in the Select headquarters and transmits a signal which makes all ordinary Medabots with Select-produced Medals go insane. Hikaru confronts the head of the Select group deep inside the Select building, where it is revealed they were secretly developing an ultimate Medabot to be used with Hikaru's Medal. However, without Hikaru's Medal, the Medabot announces its intention for global destruction and attempts to go on a rampage. Hikaru confronts and defeats it in the final battle of the game. After the battle, the signal that was making the ordinary Medabots go insane ends and the Select building begins to collapse. Hikaru and the head of the Select group make it out with their lives with intervention from the aliens. The now former head of the Select group is immediately taken away by police. After they leave Hikaru is told by a mysterious man that only he and a few others will ever know of the events that transpired, as the public will never be allowed to find out about it. Perfect Edition Differences *Widescreen aspect ratio. *"FMV" in the opening loop demo. *New interface. *Brand new, larger sprites for Medabots. *New attack animations. *Some character sprites have been changed. *Music improved for the Wonderswan's sound chip. *Most story characters now have pixel art portraits next to dialogue boxes. *Similar to Medarot 5, the battle window now shows the individual breakdown of how much HP each Part has left instead of a single HP bar for all Parts. *Some pixel art cutscenes have been added. Shingata Medarot Differences *Gameplay is similar to Medabots, including several changes and new features not present in the original, like the Medaforce. *Graphics are more cartoony. Gallery Medarot Kuwagata.jpg|Medarot: Kuwagata Version Medarot PE Kabuto.jpg|Medarot Perfect Edition: Kabuto Version Medarot PE Kuwagata.jpg|Medarot Perfect Edition: Kuwagata Version Shingata Medarot Kabuto.jpg|Shingata Medarot: Kabuto Version Shingata Medarot Kuwagata.jpg|Shingata Medarot: Kuwagata Version Category:Games